Various substances need to be orally delivered to animals, for example, medicine, vaccines, vitamins/minerals, and other substances. Often these substances are not good tasting or smelling or otherwise pose administration problems for delivery.
The provision of an effective edible oral delivery vehicle produced from natural and/or food grade ingredients would help alleviate these and other issues surrounding oral administration of various medicaments and other substances.
Thus, it can be seen that needs exist for improved edible materials and methods for producing oral delivery vehicles. It is to the provision of materials and methods meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.